


Everytime We Touch

by KittyKatz009



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatz009/pseuds/KittyKatz009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic! While Maka is glad she made Soul a Death Scythe, the loneliness can sometimes be too much to handle as he goes off on missions. However, she knows she can always count on him to return when she needs him. Set to Everytime We Touch by Cascada. Rated M for Lemons!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everytime We Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Everytime We Touch. Just the plot! Those belong to Atsushi Okubo and Cascada. 

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dream  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don’t know why  
Without you it’s hard to survive

Maka woke up, panting heavily. She rolled over, expecting Soul to be next to her. Disappointment filled her when she realized she was alone. That dream felt so real. She could hear him whispering how much he loved her as he caressed her skin, peppering kisses on it. She was happy that she made him into a death scythe, sure, but she hated the lonely nights. He got sent on a lot of missions for Shinigami-sama, leaving her to her own devices. The first few days were easy, she distracted herself with school, reading, and her friends. But as the days dragged on and he wasn’t there to share little moment with, she found herself becoming more and more depressed. She holed herself up at home, not wanting to deal with anyone. She even skipped classes, to everyone’s amazement. She would sit around in the bedroom in some of Soul’s old clothes, moping about. She just wanted him to come home. She hated all the loneliness. She needed him.

‘Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can’t you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
‘Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can’t you hear my heart beat so   
I can’t let you go  
Want you in my life

“Why did you have to go?” she whispered, tears falling down her face. She hugged the blankets close to her, sniffling loudly. She wanted to sleep in his arms and kiss him over and over again. She needed to make sure he was okay. She needed to check over his body for wounds to patch up. She would cling to him, demanding he never go on another mission without her. Everyone wondered why she had suddenly become so clingy to Soul. Her friends didn’t know of the romance that blossomed between them, and they didn’t need to. All they needed to know was she cared deeply for her partner and didn’t want him to get hurt, or worse, killed. Her heart clenched at the thought of Soul dead. She wouldn’t be able to bear that tragedy if it occurred. She curled up in a ball, inhaling the scent of Soul that wafted from the shirt of his that she wore. It calmed her frayed nerves, allowing her thoughts to become less hectic and more peaceful. She laid her head down on the pillow, hugging herself softly. “Please come home Soul,” she whispered before falling asleep. 

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we’ve been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

Soul quietly slipped in the front door, trying not to be loud. He knew Maka would be asleep and he didn’t want to disturb her. He toed his shoes off, making his way to the bathroom for a hot, yet quick, shower. As the steam rose around him, he thought about his time away. He wanted to contact Maka, but Shinigami-sama had forbidden it. He didn’t want Soul to get distracted during the mission or for information to leak out accidently. That wasn’t to say that Soul wasn’t constantly thinking about Maka while he was gone. His wandering thoughts earned him a few scars, but he didn’t mind. Anything was worth it when it came to Maka. He washed up quickly, wanting to get into bed and hold his woman close to him. He smiled, thinking of all of the intimate moments that they had before. She was everything he could ever hope for in life. He toweled off, walking lightly to the bedroom. He smiled when he saw Maka curled up in the bed, hair splayed around her head like a golden halo. He grabbed a pair of boxers from the dresser and quickly put them on before slipping into bed carefully, trying to avoid shifting the weight too much. He slipped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest as he inhaled her scent. Everything was right now. 

‘Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can’t you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
‘Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can’t you hear my heart beat so   
I can’t let you go  
Want you in my life

Maka shifted in her sleep and felt a warmth pressed up against her. Blearily opening her eyes, she looked to see where it was coming from. She was face to face with a tanned chest, a faint but recognizable scar decorating it. Her eyes opened wider and she looked up into his softly smiling face.  
“Hello beautiful. I didn’t mean to wake you,” he whispered.   
“S-Soul?” she whispered, mind reeling. She hoped this wasn’t another one of her sweet fantasy dreams.   
“Yeah. Were you expecting someone else?” he joked. Her eyes widened before she jumped on him, pulling his face to hers in a passionate kiss. He was surprised but went with it. He missed the feeling of her lips on his, her warm body in his arms when he was gone. His arms held her close, tongue twining with hers as his hands caressed her back. She sighed into the kiss. This was what heaven felt like, and she was so happy for it.   
“I’m so glad you’re back,” she murmured as she pulled away, gasping for air. “Don’t leave again, please,” she begged. She wasn’t going to be able to deal with him leaving again. He could see the stress him leaving put on her as he looked into her eyes.  
“Okay,” he whispered into her hair as he pulled her close. “I will talk to Shinigami-sama tomorrow. I won’t leave again,” he promised, kissing away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.  
“T-thank you,” she whispered before pulling him for another kiss. She needed to feel him all over. It had been too long. Her hands roamed his chest, soft caresses causing him to groan. He got the hint as his hands went to the hem of her shirt, lifting it up and over her head and throwing it to a corner of the room. His hands traced her curves, marveling in her beauty as he rolled her onto her back, him hovering over her. He missed getting to see this side of Maka, so loving, tender, and exposed only for him to see. “I missed you Soul,” she moaned out, shivering at his light caresses.   
“I missed you too Maka,” he murmured, peppering kisses all over her face. He cupped her breasts, making her back arch into him. His lips traveled down to her nipples, licking lightly at them. Her fingers knotted into his hair, anchoring his lips to her chest as she panted out his name, hips bucking up slightly. She didn’t know how much foreplay she was going to be able to handle.   
“S-Soul, please,” she moaned, hoping her would understand. His crimson eyes met her emerald ones and he instantly knew what she wanted. Releasing her breasts with a pop, his fingers ghosted down to her panties, pulling them off and sliding them down her lean legs. He leaned down and gave her heat a quick kiss, causing her to squirm before he pushed his boxers off his body. The garments were tossed, joining the shirt and his towel in a heap. He kissed his way back up her body as he lined himself up with her entrance. Tonight was about reconciling their love for one another. He pushed in slowly, hissing in pleasure at her tightness. He forgot how good she felt. Mewls of pleasure escaped her lips as she cried out in happiness, finally being able to be with the love of her life again.   
“I love you Maka,” he moaned, moving in and out of her slightly. Her hips met his in a soft rhythm, her hands roaming all over his body, tracing every rigid muscle and scar. He gripped her waist as he thrusted into her, loving the feeling of her silky, heated skin under his calloused hands.   
“I-I love you too,” she panted. Warmth pooled in her belly and she knew that she wasn’t going to last much longer for it had been too long since the last time they had been intimate together. Mouths connected in a passionate kiss as his hands slid up her body, palming at her breasts again. She squeaked lightly, her legs lifting to wrap around his waist so he could go in deeper. “Harder, faster,” she managed to whisper out. His thrusts gained speed and intensity at her command and his name became the only thing she could manage to speak. It was a chant on her tongue that Soul loved to hear. Her hips continued to meet his in a delicious rhythm as her nails carved paths down his back. He didn’t mind though. Small pain was well worth it for the pleasure they both experienced.   
“M-Maka, I’m close,” he grunted out, hating how uncool it sounded. He nipped at her neck lightly, leaving faint bruises there to mark her as his.   
“M-me too,” she moaned, kissing all over his face. She knew from the beginning that this was going to be short, but that was okay. He was back now, and there would be more opportunities to do this later. The thrusts became sporadic on both ends, both needing their sweet release soon. He hit a spot deep inside her and she was done for. She screamed out his name, walls clenching down on him as her back arched off the bed.   
“Maka!” he called, thrusting twice more before releasing his seed deep inside her. Panting and moaning her name, his lips traced her jaw, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as they came down from their high. He reluctantly pulled out of her and collapsed next to her, pulling her into his warm embrace. Both of their chests were heaving as they tried to breath, sweat glistening on their bodies. He pulled the sheets over them as she nuzzled him, sleep already starting to get the best of her. “I love you Maka. Sorry I was gone,” he whispered as he held her close.  
“I love you too Soul. It’s okay. You couldn’t help it,” she murmured, burying her face in his chest. She was relieved that he was back safe and sound and in her arms. Soon they wouldn’t have to worry about being separated like that anymore. Her breathing evened out and he kissed her forehead, smiling down at her.  
“Sleep well my angel,” he whispered, pulling her close as he fell asleep himself, trying to figure out how and when to ask her for her hand in marriage. 

‘Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can’t you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

A/N: Hope you enjoy lovelies. May write a sequel if there is demand for it! Let me know! And you know the drill, read and review!


End file.
